


Blame it on the Goose

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Goal!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 time they slept together and it didn't mean anything, and one time it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's no Goal! fanfiction, and how the hell can that be ??
> 
> This isn't a great work, but come on, there needs to be morer Santi/Gavin love !

**1)**

 

The first time it happens they were drunk and the only reason Santiago was sure they had slept together was because his ass was hurting.

 

It happened just some days after he had been given a month of experience. He had gone party with some of the players and next thing he knew, he was waking up next one naked and sleeping Gavin Harris.

 

He could have stayed but he was pretty sure there wouldn’t be a weirder morning after in history, so he just got up and left.

 

Gavin didn’t talk to him more than usual and sometimes he found himself wondering if Gavin even knew they had slept together.

 

For some reason that thought hurt.

**2)**

 

The second time happened the same night that Gavin got him to stay on the team for six more months.

 

They hadn’t drunk that much not to remember it the morning after.

 

Santiago didn’t say anything and neither did Gavin. They simply got dressed in silence and then he left.

 

**3)**

 

Santiago had never given much thought to sexuality. He knew he felt attracted to both men and women; had slept with both, but had never come out as bisexual. His family knew, but it seemed that only his padre cared.

 

So sleeping with Gavin wasn’t something of another world. He had had plenty one night stands and even some relationships with men, but this was different. He had no idea what was going on between him and Gavin.

 

They weren’t dating, that was obvious, but it wasn’t just a one night stand either.

 

The third time they slept together was the first time they kissed, at least as far as Santiago could remember, and even though they had drank and didn’t look at each other in the morning, he couldn’t help but to think there was something more going around.

 

He couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

**4)**

 

Santiago knew that accepting Gavin’s offer of living together wasn’t a good idea but still he did it.

 

Nothing happened for the first two weeks and he really thought that nothing would ever happen until one day there were both in their underwear on the kitchen and bumped each other.

 

They had sex right on top of the counter.

 

When it was over Gavin simply got up and said that they would leave in fifteen minutes.

 

**5)**

 

The fifth time happened on the night Christine left Gavin.

 

Santiago and the other man had kept their distance, or as much as it was possible when they lived together, and once again the Latino man really thought that whatever had been going on between them was over.

 

A drunk Gavin was something he could deal with. A drunk _and_ heartbroken Gavin? Let’s just say they didn’t use the ice cream as women usually did after a break up.

 

**+1)**

Santiago was starting to feel a bit used.

 

It wasn’t like he or Gavin were dating; they had never even discussed what had been happening between the two, but he had seen Christine and didn’t plan on ending up like her. He wouldn’t.

 

Which was why when dinner time arrived Santiago told Gavin they needed to talk.

 

“’Bout what?” Gavin asked with that accent that made him want to jump him. To have sex or punch him, was unclear.

 

He wasn’t sure how to begin, so he simply opened his mouth and let the first thing his brain thought out of it.

 

“We need to stop sleeping together.”

 

“Why? Do you not like it?” Gavin asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Do I not… What!?”

 

“Well, you said we should stop screwing, so I asked why. You didn’t seem to hate it,” he finished with a little smirk and yeap, he would jump him to punch him.

 

“Of course I liked it! But that isn’t the point!” He hated how a blush had covered his cheeks.

 

“Then what is it?” Gavin was still looking like he didn’t understand what Santiago was saying and he finally exploded.

 

“Look, I’m not Christine, okay? I’m not one to share or to just pretend it’s okay you sleeping around, ‘cause it isn’t. And I’m not one of your whores either.”

 

“Then what are you?” Gavin asked like he really was interested in the answer.

 

“That’s just it, I don’t know!”

 

Gavin took a sip from his wine before answering. “Well, what do you want to be?”

 

Santiago’s eyebrows went up and he went mute. He had never ever thought that Gavin would say anything besides ‘okay, let’s remain friends’, at the best and ‘get out’ at the worst.

 

“I… I want to be more,” he murmured. He was here not just for believing himself, but also for making it happen. He knew that things wouldn’t just happen if you stayed in one place, or shut your mouth, and who knew where that would end them?

 

“Okay, let’s do it,” the blond answered happily.

 

“Excuse me?” Do what?

 

“Date!” Gavin said and got up.

 

Santiago still believed this was all a joke until he felt the other’s lips on his.

 

The sixth time they slept together Santiago decided to start counting from zero and hoped to lose count in the future.


End file.
